fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
PriPara Glimmering Wishes
PriPara Glimmering Wishes is an upcoming fanmade PriPara series created by DandoonLuvsYou. It succeeds her previous fanseries PriPara: The Story of Friendship. Plot Hanazawa Aine is an average teenager with a dream to become an idol and spread her love to her fans and friends. Her dream becomes true when she receives a PriTicket after she comes home from school. Be sure to sta tuned for Aine's new journey! Characters Main idols '|桃山 あいね|5 = Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisato Aine is a bright and cheerful 12 year-old girl who has a bright spirit and a lovely smile. She is good at drawing, but her problem is that she can sometimes come up with ridiculous ideas that almost never work. She is a Lovely type idol, whose preferred brand is Sparkling Rainbow. Her theme color is pink.}} '|青木 響|5 = Voiced by: Anju Inami Hibiki is a bouncy and bright 13 year-old who loves to blow bubbles and she is not afraid to speak out her mind. Sometimes she can go overboard on what she says, but her friends still love her. She is a Pop type idol, whose preferred brand is Crystal Bubbles. Her theme color is blue.}} '|夏川 スミレ |5 = Voiced by: Ōno Yuko Sumire is a 14-year old girl, who is very timid and shy. She often hides from Aine and her friends, yet she is willing to care for her friends as much as she can. She is a Cool type idol, whose preferred brand is Butterfly Lavender. Her theme color is violet.}} DanPri '|七瀬 スバル|5 = Voiced by: Terashima Junta Subaru is a young boy who goes to Aine's school, and he is a male idol. He is a gently young man with full understandings and he is willing to protect Aine with all he can. The two eventually develop romantic feelings for each other. He is a Cool type idol, whose preferred brand is Stormy Lightning. His theme color is indigo.}} '|デビッドパーカー|5 = Voiced by: Nakamura Daisuke David is a transfer student from Canada. He can have a bad temper around others, and he often gets into arguments with Subaru, but he still cares for his partners and is willing to take his activities seriously. He is a Cool type idol, whose preferred brand is Sunset Rays. His theme color is orange.}} '|緑 咲太|5 = Voiced by: Uchida Yuuma Sakuta is a kind man and he often shows his concern towards his teammates and other idols. He is the "peacemaker" of his unit, and would often break up fights between Subaru and David. He is a Natural type idol, whose preferred brand is Nature's Purity. His theme color is green.}} '|更識 一夏|5 = Voiced by: Yasumura Makoto TBA. He is a Natural type idol, whose preferred brand is Silver Starlight. His theme color is grey.}} Trivia * This is the second PriPara series DandoonLuvsYou has created, with the first one since 2016 in another wiki. * Just like Idol Time PriPara, there is a DanPri available. Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:PriPara